A song of ice and fire
by heson-in-the-sky
Summary: "Le règne du Dixième sera entaché lorsque la Terre elle-même se retournera contre chaque narnien qui osera lui tenir tête. Seule l'union du Soleil et de la Lune, disparus depuis tant d'années, sera susceptible de ramener la paix du royaume. Les quatre éléments se déchaîneront alors sur Narnia et l'issue de leur combat pourrait changer le monde." Caspian x OC & Peter x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis. Je me permets juste d'y ajouter mes propres idées dans un but non lucratif :3**

**Donc coucou tout le monde ! Voici mon premier essai avec le monde de Narnia. Sachez que je n'ai vu que les films et que je prends beaucoup de liberté par rapport à l'œuvre de base (arrivée d'une nouvelle race, etc) donc n'en soyez pas surpris ;)**

**Sinon, certains noteront la petite (voire grosse) référence à GoT dans le titre, qui deviendra plus claire par la suite. L'histoire se passe après le deuxième film, à l'exception de Peter et Susan qui peuvent revenir à Narnia**

**Bref, enjoy !**

* * *

La lune brillait de son éclat le plus intense cette nuit-là. Le calme de la forêt n'était troublé que par quelques bruits de pas. Un jeune garçon marchait, écartant difficilement les hautes herbes sur son passage. A sa suite, un grand homme brun à l'air distrait laissait pendre sa main sur son passage et caressait quelques feuilles. Enfin, ils débouchèrent sur une immense clairière. Elle était déserte, l'herbe reflétant les aspects argentés de la lune, à l'exception d'une petite table de pierre en son centre.

-_Seul un véritable magicien des éléments peut faire ceci_, souffla le garçon.

-_Évidemment_, lui répondit l'homme, _sinon tu ne serais pas là. Vas-y._

Le premier hésita, mais s'approcha finalement de la table de pierre. Le brun, jusqu'alors si distrait et dispersé, semblait avoir focalisé toute son attention. Ses yeux brillaient, assoiffés par le pouvoir qui allait s'offrir à lui.

Le jeune garçon posa sa main sur la table de pierre. Pendant une seconde qui leur parut une éternité, rien ne se produisit. Puis soudain, la terre se mit à trembler. Le sol de la clairière se fissura jusqu'à créer des crevasses suffisantes pour que de grands murs de pierre s'élèvent autour d'eux. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent au sein d'un véritable temple. Chaque pan de mur était taillé minutieusement, racontant la merveilleuse histoire de son peuple. La plupart représentait des hommes soulevant des énormes masses de pierre à distance, mais quelques rares fresques montraient aussi des cracheurs de feu, des hommes marchant sur l'eau ou encore capables de voler. Lorsque la terre cessa enfin de s'agiter, le brun fit un long tour sur lui-même, admirant avec un rictus le spectacle qui venait de s'offrir à lui.

-_Le temple des Seigneurs de la Terre_, jubila-t-il.

Le garçon ne releva pas. Son regard s'attarda sur une statuette d'un homme volant, puis il tourna la tête en direction de la nef, le cœur du temple. Incrustée dans le mur se trouvait une gigantesque émeraude qui inondait toute la salle d'une faible lumière verte. L'éclat de la lune s'en approchait, et ce n'était qu'une question de seconde avant qu'il ne la percute. L'homme se rapprocha et attendit. Lorsque cela se produisit enfin, la lumière aveuglante de l'émeraude envahit tout le temple. Le brun s'en saisit alors et la tendit vers le ciel. Il sentit sa puissance affluer dans ses veines, allant même jusqu'à le brûler, tandis que la pierre perdait peu à peu de son éclat. La terre s'ébranla de nouveau, de plus en plus fort. Le jeune garçon, qui n'avait pas bougé durant toute la scène, se vit obligé de s'accrocher à la table de pierre pour ne pas tomber. Lorsque l'émeraude cessa enfin de briller, les yeux de l'homme étaient devenus entièrement verts. Il se prit soudain les côtes, comme saisi d'une violente douleur. La terre redevint calme, permettant au garçon de se relever.

-_Seigneur Maredian ?_ appela-t-il, hésitant.

Maredian ne répondit pas et se redressa péniblement. Il tendit ses bras devant lui mais rien n'avait changé. Pourtant, lui le savait, il était différent. Il était... puissant. Son attention se concentra sur la petite table de pierre. Il serra le poing et, au même instant, d'énormes racines s'emparèrent de la table et la réduisirent en poussière. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de brun, qui fit une nouvelle fois un tour sur lui-même pour admirer le temple, cette fois-ci avec des intentions bien plus destructrices. Soudain, il leva les bras au ciel et de nouvelles racines s'élevèrent du sol, détruisant le temple en entier. Lorsque l'édifice fut en ruine, il baissa les bras, les mains tremblantes d'excitation. Pourtant, quand il ouvrit la bouche, il dit très calmement :

-_A moi, le pouvoir. A moi, le trône de Narnia !_

-_Seigneur_, questionna le garçon, _je croyais que vous faisiez ceci pour la Sorcière Blanche. Pour lui rendre son trône. C'est pour cette raison que tant de narniens se sont joints à nous._

-_La Sorcière Blanche n'est pas digne de confiance ! Je vais reprendre Narnia, je vais reprendre la couronne ! Grâce aux pouvoirs de la Terre, personne ne peut se mettre en travers de mon chemin désormais._

* * *

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre (un peu court, certes) ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review, même négative (mais dans ce cas-là faites constructif svp) et partagez vos idées concernant la suite, etc :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Un feu de bois avait été allumé au cœur de la forêt, craquant avec allégresse. Plusieurs ombres se dessinaient, animées par une mélodie qui résonnait tout autour. Les ombres grandissaient, dansaient sans plus s'arrêter, tandis que plusieurs images défilaient au centre du cercle qu'elles formaient : des vagues furieuses venant s'écraser sur des falaises abruptes, des collines vallonnés vierges de toute colonisation, et un château. Un imposant château, impérial, qui ne cessait de revenir parmi la myriade de visions de cet étrange cercle. Mais le rythme s'accélérait, les ombres tournaient et tournaient, se précisant de plus en plus. On voyait s'esquisser des silhouettes aux bustes d'homme et aux jambes de bouc. Des éclats de rire se faisaient entendre, mais aussi une litanie, languissante, qui semblait appeler sans cesse : « Viens à moi, viens à moi, viens à moi... »  
Cependant le rythme se faisait de plus en plus soutenu et pressant. Les faunes dansaient, le feu craquait, les images défilaient. Un temple en ruine, une grande prairie verdoyante, et ce château. Toujours ce château. Mais tout s'accélérait, jusqu'à en devenir oppressant. Tout, sauf cet appel.  
« Viens à moi, viens à moi, viens à moi... »

Avalon se réveilla en sursaut. A ses côtés, la bougie de sa table de chevet s'alluma tout aussi brusquement sans que celle-ci ne le remarque. La jeune fille regarda tout autour d'elle. Plus de feu, plus de faunes, plus rien. Elle prit une grande inspiration et essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son visage. Elle était bien chez elle dans sa petite banlieue londonienne, dans son lit en bois que son père lui avait fait pour ses quinze ans_._

_-Ava ?_

Sa sœur passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle ressemblait en tout point à Avalon, à la seule différence de ses longs cheveux qui se trouvaient être d'un blanc parfait. Les médecins en avaient déduit qu'il s'agissait d'une déficience génétique. Mais peu importait pour la jeune fille, qui adorait cette couleur.

-_Tout va bien ?_ reprit-elle.

-_Oui_, sourit Avalon. _C'était juste un rêve un peu étrange._

-_Oh, tu veux me raconter ?_

La jeune fille acquiesça. Elle lui racontait toujours tous ses rêves. Elles y accordaient beaucoup d'importance. Cela faisait partie des coutumes bizarres des jumelles.

-_Étrange, c'est le mot_, confirma-t-elle enfin une fois qu'Avalon lui eût décrit sa vision. _Ce que tu me dis me fait penser à un rêve que je fais depuis quelques temps._

Elle lui expliqua alors comment, depuis deux nuits, elle apercevait en songe un lion. Un grand lion, imposant toute sa grandeur d'un rugissement guttural. Mais à chaque fois, il se tournait vers elle et son regard, presque humain, l'invitait irrésistiblement à le rejoindre. Hélas, elle se réveillait au moment même où elle s'apprêtait à l'approcher.

-_Rihanon ! Avalon ! Venez manger !_ les appela une voix depuis le rez-de-chaussée sans que celles-ci ne puissent continuer leur discussion.

Les deux jeunes filles descendirent et embrassèrent leurs parents. Mr et Mrs Jones étaient très différents des jumelles : chacun avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts, tandis que les filles avaient la peau claire et les yeux d'un bleu électrique. Les cheveux d'Avalon étaient, quant à eux, un mélange de roux et de blond et prenaient des reflets caramels les jours de grand soleil. Mais cette différence n'étonnait pas tellement lorsqu'on savait que Rihanon et sa sœur avaient en réalité été adoptées. Pourtant, elles le vivaient très bien : contrairement à tous les héros de mauvaise série télévisée, leur histoire ne tournait pas autour de la recherche de leurs véritables parents. Ceux-là leur convenaient à la perfection.

-_J'ai fait chauffer de l'eau_, précisa Mrs Jones. _Allez donc vous laver avant de rejoindre l'école !_

Les deux jeunes filles étudiaient à l'université McFinley. Même en ces temps de guerre, elles avaient choisi de ne pas travailler immédiatement. Elles se pensaient faites pour les Lettres et chacune s'imaginait très bien passer sa vie avec l'autre au milieu des livres. C'était une envie très peu comprise par leur entourage, mais leurs parents les soutenaient. Elles avaient toujours été désignées comme ''à part'' par le reste de la société, et s'en accommodaient très bien. Pourtant, ce sentiment n'était-il pas au fond une sensation de ne pas appartenir à ce monde ?

Rihanon fut la première à se rendre dans la salle de bain. Elle se regarda quelques instants dans le miroir sale avant de monter dans la cabine de douche. Sa mère avait effectivement fait chauffer un bidon d'eau dans la cheminée avant de le poser là. La jeune fille ouvrit le robinet et se brûla soudain quand l'eau ruissela sur sa peau. Par réflexe, elle posa sa main sur l'arrivée d'eau et la température chuta en un instant. Elle soupira avec soulagement et laissa libre cours à ses pensées. Ces rêves qu'elle et sa sœur faisaient ne cessaient de lui titiller l'esprit. D'ordinaire, elles rêvaient de choses saugrenues mais qui avaient toujours un lien avec leur quotidien et qu'elles arrivaient toujours à expliquer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais cette fois-ci, le mystère était entier. Pourtant, Rihanon désirait tellement en savoir plus. Pourquoi un lion lui apparaissait-il ? Pourquoi ressentait-elle tellement le besoin de le rejoindre ? Décidant enfin qu'elle ne trouverait pas plus de réponses à ces questions qu'aux autres, elle redescendit retrouver le reste de sa famille.

_oooooooooo_

Les londoniens fourmillaient dans les rues de la capitale. Marchands, élèves, ouvriers se bousculaient pour débuter leur journée au milieu des rares voitures qui klaxonnaient pour se frayer un passage. Avalon et Rihanon marchaient d'un pas tranquille en direction de l'université. La première, le journal en main, commentait avec indignation les nouvelles du jour. Sa sœur l'écoutait à peine, promenant son regard entre les différentes échoppes et les querelles des passants. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à fixer ceux qui regardaient de travers sa chevelure blanche. Mais cette fois-ci, elle dut détourner son regard d'un vieillard qui pestait contre elle lorsque sa sœur rangea le journal en soupirant. Elle avait vraisemblablement arrêté de critiquer le reste du monde, mais c'était sans compter sur le caractère de cette chère Avalon qui s'attaquait désormais à leurs nouveaux uniformes qu'elle trouvait mal taillés. Rihanon sourit. C'était comme ça qu'elle aimait sa sœur, après tout.

-_Et cette couture !_ lançait-elle. _Ça gratte !_

Mais soudain elle eut un hoquet et pointa le doigt frénétiquement droit devant elles.

-_Regarde ça, Ri ! La fontaine !_

Au coin de la rue se dressait une des plus belles fontaines de Londres, où l'on pouvait admirer la statue d'un grand lion. Les jumelles passaient devant chaque jour, mais ce jour-là, l'eau de la fontaine s'était mise à briller. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent en arrêt face à ce spectacle surnaturel.

-_Ils ne font rien_, fit remarquer Avalon en regardant les passants tout autour d'elles. _Pourquoi est-ce que personne d'autre n'a remarqué ?!_

En effet les habitants n'avaient rient changé à leurs habitudes, comme si elles seules étaient capables de voir l'éclat de la fontaine.

-_Non, regarde_, répondit Rihanon. _Ces quatre-là l'ont aperçu._

A leur gauche, quatre étudiants s'émerveillaient à leur tour devant la fontaine. La plus jeune, une petite fille, sourit aux trois autres et s'y précipita, rapidement suivie par les deux garçons et la fille qui l'accompagnaient. Mais, plus étrange encore, ils paraissaient à peine étonnés d'assister à pareille chose. Une fois tous réunis, ils se penchèrent et tombèrent dans l'eau avec ravissement. Les jumelles attendirent qu'ils se relèvent, mais au bout de plusieurs minutes il fut évident qu'ils ne reviendraient pas. Même Avalon semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole.

-_Allons voir !_ lui dit sa sœur.

Elles s'approchèrent et regardèrent dans l'eau. Elles ne virent pas le reflet de leurs visages, mais un immense lac cerné par quelques arbres et un pan rocheux. Elles se regardèrent. Après tout, à quoi auraient-elles du s'attendre venant d'une fontaine étincelante ?

-_Si eux ont pu y aller, alors nous aussi_, lança la rousse.

Rihanon acquiesça. Après tout, les quatre autres jeunes avaient l'air ravi. Et puis, ils pourraient leur donner des explications une fois là-bas. Les jumelles se prirent par la main et, inspirant une dernière fois tout l'air possible, sautèrent dans la fontaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Avalon pouvait sentir la pression de l'eau écraser sa poitrine. Le manque d'air la poussait à se débattre mais, entraînée par un courant bien plus puissant qu'elle, elle était incapable de se diriger. Elle serrait toujours la main de sa sœur, se concentrant sur ce contact comme si c'était le dernier. Mais soudain, au milieu de la noirceur des flots, une lumière l'aveugla. Voyant enfin venir son salut, elle nagea de toutes ses forces vers la surface. Lorsqu'elle et Rihanon purent finalement remonter à l'air libre, elles basculèrent la tête en arrière et inspirèrent avec avidité. Avalon rejoignit le rivage et se laissa tomber sur la berge en crachotant. La nage n'avait jamais été son fort et encore moins l'apnée. Elle réservait ces activités à sa sœur qui, elle, ne se laissait jamais d'un petit plongeon. La rousse se délecta du soleil qui caressait sa peau puis, une fois qu'elle eût repris son souffle, examina les lieux avec plus d'attention. Il s'agissait bien du lac qu'elles avaient vu dans la fontaine. La région était vaste et sauvage. Partout où elle posait son regard elle pouvait observer la nature pleinement épanouie. Le soleil faisait briller l'eau turquoise et une faible brise agitait l'herbe alentour. A sa droite, Avalon aperçut un promontoire naturel qui lui permettrait de mieux évaluer le paysage. Elle se débarrassa des vêtements trop encombrants pour ne garder qu'une chemise et une jupe, et grimpa la bute. De là, elle admira toute l'étendue de ce nouveau pays, vierge de toute route, maison ou autre trace d'une quelconque civilisation.

-_Viens voir ça !_ lança-t-elle à Rihanon.

Sa sœur était restée pour nager un peu dans le lac qui, bien qu'Avalon eût du mal à l'admettre, semblait parfait pour une petite baignade. Lorsqu'elle vint rejoindre enfin la rousse, elles observèrent encore un temps la région, avant de s'attaquer à des problèmes plus sérieux. Il était inutile de se demander où elles étaient, car ni l'une ni l'autre ne savait.

-_Les quatre autres ne sont pas là_, souffla Avalon. _Qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant ?_

Rihanon avait elle aussi compté sur leur présence pour les aider, mais hélas elles allaient devoir faire sans. Pourtant, elle se sentait étrangement à l'aise, à l'abri de tout danger. Une sensation que la guerre lui avait fait oublier depuis bien longtemps. Elle essora ses cheveux et regarda autour d'elle.

-_Peut-être devrions-nous explorer ?_ _Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui habite ici._

_oooooooooo_

Avalon et sa sœur marchaient depuis un peu moins d'une heure déjà. Elles s'étaient à présent bien avancées dans la forêt et n'apercevaient rien d'autre que des arbres autour d'elles. La rousse ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cet endroit familier. Le vent venait murmurer à ses oreilles et son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine comme s'il se réjouissait d'être ici. Elle aurait du s'inquiéter d'avoir atterri dans un monde totalement inconnu, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était simplement curieuse, intriguée, et excitée à l'idée de ce qu'elles allaient vivre. La forêt en elle-même se trouvait déjà être une aventure : chaque branche, chaque feuille semblait se retourner sur leur passage. Les arbres s'agitaient tels de vieux amis qui leur souhaiteraient un bon retour. Les deux sœurs ne se parlaient que très peu. Chacune admirait le spectacle et savait que l'autre en faisait autant. Avalon évitait de trop spéculer sur l'endroit où elles pouvaient être : elle avait peur d'être au beau milieu d'un rêve, ou encore de s'être cognée la tête contre le fond de la fontaine et d'halluciner. Parce que, dans tous les cas, elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. Cependant, une petite voix lui soufflait que tout ceci était bien trop vivant pour être le simple fruit de son imagination. Elle et Rihanon avaient toujours été portées sur les choses peu ordinaires, voire surnaturelles. Elles croyaient au monde de l'invisible et elles pensaient que l'Humanité avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Alors, arriver dans un monde magique ? C'était une occasion rêvée.

Mais elles marchaient encore et toujours, et le pouls d'Avalon s'accélérait à l'idée qu'elles soient livrées à elles-mêmes dans une région sans aucun être humain aux alentours et surtout, aucun moyen de rentrer. Elles n'avaient pour l'instant encore rien trouver qu'il leur permettrait de manger ou de passer la nuit. Soudain, comme en écho à ses pensées, elle entendit des branches craquer. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elles furent encerclées par des inconnus. Avalon se rapprocha de sa sœur, et les deux se retrouvèrent dos-à-dos face à leurs ennemis. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des hommes armés, mais d'autres étaient des créatures qu'elles n'avaient jamais vues auparavant. Entre autres, un énorme buffle debout tel un humain, que la rousse identifia comme un Minotaure, lui faisait face et la toisait de toute sa hauteur. La jeune fille pouvait sentir son cœur sur le point de sortir de sa poitrine. La sueur perlait sur son front. Elle ne savait pas se battre et elle n'était même pas armée. Que faire s'ils attaquaient ? Ou pire, que faire s'ils s'emparaient d'elles plutôt que de les tuer ? Elle ne pouvait apercevoir ce qu'il se passait du côté de Rihanon, mais elle imaginait sa sœur en proie à des monstres tout aussi effrayants.

Lorsque la troupe fit un pas vers elle, un mur de flammes apparut devant Avalon. Elle entendit alors un craquement derrière elle et se retourna l'espace d'une seconde pour observer sa sœur : une barrière de glace s'était dressée entre elle et leurs attaquants. Elles étaient désormais prisonnières, l'une face aux flammes et l'autre face à la glace. Si, durant un instant, elles avaient eu une chance de s'enfuir, cette chance s'était évaporée.

-_Comment avez-vous fait ça ?_ s'étonna alors une voix masculine.

Avalon se retourna. C'était l'homme en face de Rihanon, un jeune brun, qui venait de parler. Son visage exprimait un véritable étonnement. Sa position indiquait pourtant clairement qu'il était le chef de la bande. Au moins celui-là était-il complètement humain, pensa Avalon.

-_Nous n'avons rien à voir là-dedans !_ s'indigna Rihanon.

Mais la rousse regarda autour d'elle avec attention. Le mur de glace formé devant sa sœur pointait de dangereux pics en direction de leurs ennemis, et non vers elle. Quand à la gerbe de flammes de son côté, il s'étendait vers l'extérieur, obligeant une partie de la troupe à reculer, mais la gardait à l'abri. Elle était certaine d'une chose : ces éléments n'étaient pas une prison; c'était une protection.

-_Au contraire_, souffla-t-elle alors. _Je pense que nous sommes impliquées._

Une fois passé le choc de l'attaque, Avalon se laissa aller à un sourire. Tout portait à croire qu'elles avaient une bonne étoile ! Ce n'était pas le jour où quiconque toucherait un cheveu des jumelles Jones.

-_Écoutez_, reprit l'homme. _Vous êtes visiblement perdues, laissez-nous vous aider. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal._

-_Bien sûr_, railla Rihanon en louchant sur son épée. _C'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes armés jusqu'aux dents._

Le brun sourit à cette remarque. Il ne s'en offensa pas, au contraire, et rangea ses armes. Ses hommes lui emboitèrent le pas.

-_Ceux que nous recherchons méritent punition, croyez-moi_, précisa-t-il. _Mais en attendant, n'ayez crainte. Je suis Caspian, roi de ce pays, et voici ma troupe d'élite. Bienvenue à Narnia._

_oooooooooo_

-_Quatre jeunes, vous dites ?_ s'étonna Caspian. _Vous avez du suivre les Pevensie. C'est une grande chance._

-_Chance ou pas_, lui répondit Rihanon, _nous les avons perdus dès notre arrivée ici. Ils ont sûrement atterri autre part._

Le groupe marchait désormais tranquillement, en direction de ce que Caspian appelait son campement. Avalon suivait sa sœur, en pleine discussion avec le roi. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la jeune fille déliait sa langue bien plus vite avec lui qu'avec d'autres, elle qui était pourtant la moins sociable des deux. Elle tenta au mieux de cacher son petit sourire mesquin tandis que Rihanon expliquait au brun comment elles s'étaient retrouvées à Narnia. Avalon avait finalement trouvé toute cette petite troupe sympathique, même si elle avait encore un peu de mal à regarder le Minotaure dans les yeux sans trembler quelque peu. Question d'habitude, sans doute.

-_Si les rois et reines de l'ancien temps sont ici, alors la situation est plus grave que je ne pensais_, confia Caspian. _Et vous, jeunes filles, devez sûrement y jouer un rôle. En tout cas, vous avez fait preuve d'un talent exceptionnel, là-bas._

Personne n'avait encore réussi à résoudre le mystère de la barrière de glace et de feu. Les jumelles peinaient à croire qu'elles en étaient l'origine, mais pourtant tout semblait l'indiquer. Finalement, elles avaient déjà vécu tant de choses en si peu de temps que cette hypothèse pourrait bien devenir plausible d'ici la fin de la journée.

-_Nous voici arrivés !_ annonça alors Caspian lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une clairière occupée par des dizaines de tentes colorées.


	4. Chapter 4

**Plop tout le monde ! :3 Voici donc le 4ème chapitre de cette fic, où nous entrons enfin dans le vif du sujet ("on taille dans le gras", si je puis dire *fuis par la porte de derrière*)**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Chacun se retournait sur la petite troupe, s'inclinant devant Caspian avant de s'attarder sur les jumelles. Elles-mêmes détaillaient avec attention le moindre visage. Il se faisait de plus en plus évident que bon nombre d'hybrides et autres animaux considérés comme « mythiques » dans leur monde existaient à Narnia. Rihanon brûlait de savoir si on pouvait également y trouver des dragons, mais elle se retint de poser la question. Ils avaient sûrement des choses plus importantes à régler. Elle observa alors la vie s'animer au sein du camp. Certaines tentes étaient sommaires, mais d'autres plus grandes se dressaient fièrement devant eux, parées tour à tour de rouge, bleu ou autre. Elle remarqua alors que Caspian guettait sa réaction face à ces découvertes. Il semblait amusé, et sans doute était-il un peu fier, de voir à quel point ce nouveau monde pouvait les fasciner, elle et sa sœur. Elle lui rendit son sourire, un peu gênée, et retourna à sa contemplation.

-_Je vais vous conduire jusqu'au docteur Cornelius_, déclara-t-il alors aux jeunes filles. _C'est un homme très érudit mais aussi un ami de longue date. Si quelqu'un peut vous aider, c'est bien lui._

Il leur indiqua alors une grande tente aux tons sombres. D'instinct, le reste du groupe partit vaquer à ses occupations et seul le roi resta pour aller à la rencontre du docteur. L'intérieur de la tente était étonnement sombre, éclairé uniquement par une bougie fatiguée. On avait entassé quelques livres dans le coin, et une autre pile reposait sur le bureau au centre de la pièce. Un vieil homme bedonnant se retourna alors pour les recevoir. Sa longue barbe blanche et son regard doux ne pouvaient que leur inspirer confiance.

-_Votre Majesté !_ lança-t-il avant de remarquer la présence des jumelles. _Mais... qui sont ces demoiselles ?_

-_Cornelius_, lui répondit Caspian, _voici Rihanon et Avalon Jones. Tout porte à croire qu'elles viennent du même monde que les rois et reines de jadis._

Le docteur s'inclina et les jumelles en firent de même. Il ne dit rien cependant, attendant sans doute de connaître la raison de leur venue.

-_Il semblerait qu'elles possèdent un talent assez particulier_, poursuivit le roi, _et nous espérions que vous auriez pu nous éclairer de vos lumières._

Il lui exposa alors toute la scène : la position de défense, l'apparition de la glace et du feu, sans omettre le rôle de protection qu'avaient joué ces éléments. Cornelius restait perplexe devant les explications de Caspian mais sa réponse fut pourtant catégorique :

-_Je regrette, je ne connais rien de votre monde et de ses coutumes. Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous aider._

-_Au contraire_, objecta Avalon en s'avançant vers lui. _Il ne nous était jamais arrivé une chose pareille chez nous._

-_Nous pensons que tout cela est en rapport avec Narnia_, renchérit Rihanon.

Le visage du vieil homme s'éclaira.

-_Oh, intéressant. Dans ce cas, nous allons étudier la question ensemble. Je n'ai que très peu de livres avec moi, mais peut-être allons-nous trouver une réponse._

Caspian les laissa alors en compagnie du docteur. Celui-ci repensa à l'incident avec plus d'attention. Il leur déclara que la barrière de feu et de glace était apparue par pur instinct de défense et qu'il s'agissait par conséquent de ce qu'elles avaient en elles de plus primaire.

-_C'est logique_, souffla la rousse. _J'ai toujours préféré le chaud au froid, le rouge au bleu, le soleil à la lune. Quand j'y pense, je n'aurais pas pu imaginer mieux que des flammes pour contrer mes ennemis._

Rihanon acquiesça, confirmant quant à elle son attirance pour l'eau.

-_C'est donc par là qu'il faut chercher_, conclut Cornelius.

Il sortit un vieux livre à la couverture de cuir vert. Le titre, gravé en lettres dorées indiquait « Bestiaire des créatures magiques. » Il fit défiler les pages, soufflant parfois pour faire voler la poussière.

-_Le monde est régit par Quatre Éléments_, voyez-vous, précisa-t-il alors. _Le feu, l'eau, la terre et l'air. Il existe certaines créatures, à apparence humaine j'entends, qui partagent un lien profond avec ces éléments. Elles les incarnent, en quelques sortes. Ah, nous y voilà._

Ayant enfin trouvé sa page, il leur montra le livre. Les jumelles purent observer une image d'une jeune femme, vraisemblablement peinte à la main. Son corps nu était principalement caché par des coquillages et autres algues et elle tenait sur son épaule une amphore d'où coulait de l'eau claire.

-_Voici une naïade_, dit le docteur. _C'est une nymphe aquatique. Elle prend généralement la forme d'une jeune fille._

Il lança un regard appuyé à Rihanon, qui fit glisser lentement ses doigts sur la représentation de la naïade. Elle ne dit rien cependant. Tout ceci était tellement irréel. Elle, une nymphe ? Dire que la veille seulement elle se trouvait encore à Londres, dans son petit fauteuil, plongée dans un livre.

-_Pour ce qui est du feu_, continua le vieil homme, _il existe les salamandres. Les salamandres sont l'esprit du feu. Elles prennent l'apparence, une fois encore, de jeunes filles et vivent dans les brasiers._

Avalon fronça légèrement les sourcils. Cette théorie était fantasque, pour tout dire. Elle aurait bien sûr aimé être un être légendaire, mais cela était impossible. Ces créatures qu'elles venaient de voir prenaient uniquement l'aspect d'humaines, or elles, elles avaient grandies en tant que telles.

-_Mais dans ce cas-là_, fit remarquer Rihanon, _comment pouvons-nous être jumelles si nous ne sommes pas de la même espèce ?_

-_Je l'ignore_, avoua Cornelius. _Mais sans ma bibliothèque, je ne peux aboutir à aucune autre hypothèse._

-_Et tout ceci ne sont que des mythes dans notre monde_, ajouta Avalon. _Ils n'existent pas chez nous._

Le docteur sembla alors foudroyé. Comme pris d'un éclair de génie, il jeta presque le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains et s'en saisit d'un autre, moins beau, sans aucun titre.

-_A moins que vous veniez d'un autre monde !_ s'exclama-t-il. _Cela peut sembler original, voire complètement farfelu, mais ça pourrait correspondre._

De toutes manières les théories précédentes étaient déjà farfelues, pensa Avalon. Qu'allait-il leur sortir cette fois-ci ? Le vieil homme trouva enfin sa page et, se saisissant de ses petites lunettes rondes, se mit à lire :

-_''Les magiciens élémentaires sont semblables à des druides. Chaque magicien, appelé au sein de leur société un Seigneur, partage un lien profond et inébranlable avec l'un des Quatre Éléments qui est déterminé et détermine à la fois son caractère. Ainsi, plusieurs membres d'une même famille peuvent incarner un Élément différent. Un Seigneur est capable de faire appel à son Élément et de le générer.''_

Les deux filles restèrent coi. C'était la première fois qu'elles entendaient parler des magiciens élémentaires. Pourtant, ils correspondaient en effet à leur situation. Elles se regardèrent. Avalon pouvait sentir son excitation monter en elle.

-_Parfait !_ dit-elle. _Nous pouvons donc aller parler à ces Seigneurs, ils pourront nous en apprendre plus._

Le visage de Cornelius s'assombrit. Il reposa son livre, comme en proie à un malaise.

-_Les magiciens élémentaires ne vivaient qu'à Narnia. Or, ils ont été exterminés par la Sorcière Blanche au début de son règne._

-_Pardon ?_ murmura Rihanon. _Une sorcière ? Et pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ?_

Le docteur leur expliqua alors qui était la Sorcière Blanche et comment seuls les Pevensie, désignés par la prophétie, avaient pu mettre fin à l'Hiver de Cent Ans.

-_Malgré la prophétie_, raconta-t-il, _la Sorcière Blanche refusa de prendre le risque d'être vaincue avant la venue des Fils d'Adam et des Filles d'Ève. Elle fit tuer tous les magiciens élémentaires car, à eux seuls et grâce à leurs dons, ils étaient capables de ramener le printemps à Narnia._

_oooooooooo_

-_J'ai besoin d'un moment_, déclara Avalon précipitamment avant de se ruer hors de la tente.

Sa sœur la rattrapa alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie du camp.

-_Hé, Ava ! Tout va bien ?_

-_Bien ?! On vient à peine de débarquer dans un monde totalement inconnu, avec de la magie et des bestioles partout ! Tout cela... C'est tellement fou ! Comment fais-tu pour rester calme ?!_

La rousse levait les bras au ciel, excédée. Tout le monde autour la regardait, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Son émerveillement avait cédé la place à de la panique. Toute cette histoire était trop pour elle. Elle avait adoré ce nouveau monde au premier abord, mais quelque part au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'impliquer d'avantage.

-_Comme si ça ne suffisait pas_, enchaîna-t-elle sans attendre la réponse de Rihanon, _nous avons des sortes de pouvoirs et notre soi-disant tribu d'origine a subi un véritable génocide ! Mais c'est pas grave, après tout nous sommes ici pour prendre part à la guerre !_ lança-t-elle ironiquement, presque essoufflée.

Sa sœur ne comprit pas sa dernière raillerie. Avalon sembla se détendre un peu.

-_Regarde autour de toi, Ri. Toutes ses armes, le campement en lui-même, la ''gravité de la situation'' évoquée par Caspian... Ces gens sont en guerre, et nous arrivons en plein milieu du champ de bataille !_

-_Un problème ?_

C'était le roi en question. Alerté par le grabuge des jumelles, il était venu voir de quoi il retournait.

-_Non, absolument pas_, lui répondit Rihanon en forçant un sourire. _Nous avons besoin de temps pour accepter ce qu'il nous arrive, voilà tout. Je pense qu'une petite marche nous ferait le plus grand bien._

-_Laissez un de mes hommes vous accompagner_, lui proposa le brun.

Mais la jeune fille pouvait sentir sa sœur se figer à côté d'elle. Elle n'était pas sûre que la rousse soit en état de supporter un Minotaure ou un quelconque hybride une minute de plus.

-_Non, merci_, déclina-t-elle. _Il faudrait y aller seules._

Caspian n'eût pas d'autre choix que de les laisser partir, leur priant malgré tout de rester aux abords du camp par pure sécurité. Avalon, évidemment, n'écouta pas ses conseils et les entraîna un peu plus loin. Elles essayaient ensemble de faire le point, mais la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.

-_Attends !_ s'immobilisa tout à coup Rihanon.

Elle avait repéré de la fumée qui s'élevait des arbres. Elles s'en approchèrent, pour un découvrir un feu récemment éteint et quelques couvertures étalées autour.

-_Quelqu'un s'est établi ici. Mieux vaut rester sur ses gardes_, souffla Avalon.

-_En effet_, lui répondit une voix masculine.

Un long frisson parcourut son échine. Elle sentit une chose froide venir s'appuyer dans son dos et elle n'eût pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une épée. Quels ennuis allaient-elles encore affronter ?


	5. Chapter 5

Avalon se retrouvait désormais une épée pointée dans son dos. Elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de parlementer si elle voulait gagner du temps. Elle ne connaissait rien de son agresseur, hormis sa voix masculine. C'était donc la seule carte qu'elle pouvait jouer.

-_Ce n'est pas digne d'un gentleman de prendre ses ennemis à revers de la sorte._

-_Tu n'as qu'à te retourner, dans ce cas-là_, lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

Elle s'exécuta. Elle avait craint de se retrouver face à un autre hybride – bien qu'elle ne puisse pas imaginer pire que le Minotaure – mais le nouveau venu était aussi humain qu'elle. C'était un jeune homme blond, et elle devait bien admettre qu'il était agréable à regarder. Seulement, autre chose lui attira le regard : il portait un uniforme qu'elle connaissait bien.

Elle s'inquiéta avant tout de Rihanon. Un garçon brun, plus jeune que le premier, lui tenait fermement le bras, une dague dangereusement proche de son cou.

-_Quelles manières_, lança la rousse en espérant qu'ils baissent leurs armes.

Cependant ils ne firent aucun mouvement. Seul le blond sembla quelque peu offensé et, bombant le torse, il déclara :

-_Des manières ? Je suis un roi, je sais me tenir !_

Avalon ne pouvait espérer une ouverture comme celle-ci. Elle saisit sa chance, fière de sa réplique.

-_Oh, vraiment ?_ railla-t-elle. _Un roi qui vient du pensionnat de Hendon House, on ne voit pas ça tout les jours._

Elle crut que la mâchoire des deux garçons allait tomber. Rihanon lui lança un sourire malicieux. Elle aussi avait fait le rapprochement : ils portaient l'uniforme d'un pensionnat pour garçons qui se trouvait juste en face de leur université, dans leur monde.

-_Vous venez... de Londres ?_ parvint à articuler le brun.

Mais aucune des deux n'eût le temps de répondre. Deux autres filles s'approchèrent : l'une était à peu près du même âge que le blond et l'autre était sensiblement la plus jeune des quatre.

-_Peter, Edmund ! Tout va bien ?_ questionna l'aînée.

Et ce fut au tour des jumelles de rester sans voix. Voir ces quatre-là ensemble, côte à côte, fut comme une illumination. Elles se trouvaient en face des Pevensie, ceux qu'elles avaient suivis jusqu'ici, les grands rois et reines décrits par Cornelius.

-_Vous êtes les Pevensie_, confirma Rihanon.

Les deux jeunes filles leur expliquèrent alors toute l'histoire : la fontaine étincelante, le lac, le campement de Caspian, les magiciens élémentaires.

-_Comment avez-vous pu venir à Narnia ?_ demanda Lucy une fois qu'elles eurent terminé. _Seuls-_

-_Seuls les êtres élus peuvent rejoindre notre pays_, en effet, la coupa Cornelius. _Ces demoiselles ont quelque chose de spécial._

La petite troupe de Caspian, accompagnée du docteur, apparut alors. Les Pevensie leur sautèrent au cou. Le roi déclara qu'il avait pu entendre la grandiloquence de Peter depuis le campement, ce qui fit rire le groupe. Le blond ne répliqua même pas, se contentant de tapoter l'épaule du premier. Rihanon remarqua la gêne évidente entre Caspian et Susan. Ils furent les seuls à ne pas se prendre dans les bras, s'échangeant simplement des sourires gênés. Elle préféra détourner le regard par pudeur. Par la suite elle et sa sœur se présentèrent officiellement aux Pevensie. Mais une fois passée la joie des retrouvailles, les mines retrouvèrent leur sérieux.

-_J'imagine que nous sommes de retour pour une bonne raison_, déclara sombrement Edmund.

-_Je le crains_, lui répondit Caspian. _Mais nous nous inquiéterons de tout cela une fois rentrés au camp. Venez._

Ils se mirent tous en route. Rihanon aperçut Peter rejoindre le roi à la tête du groupe. Il se pencha vers lui pour lui parler à voix basse, mais elle put cependant saisir des bribes de leur conversation.

-_A propos de Susan_, disait le blond. _Il vaut mieux que tu sois au courant. Suite à notre retour à Londres, elle a vraiment souffert de votre séparation. Nous pensions ne jamais revenir ici. Du moins, pas durant ton règne. Elle a eu besoin de temps, beaucoup de temps, mais elle est parvenue à t'oublier. Elle a même trouvé quelqu'un d'autre._

Caspian acquiesça silencieusement. Il confirma que lui aussi avait essayé d'en faire de même, mais il semblait malgré tout déçu de savoir que Susan avait préféré étouffer ses sentiments.

-_Il serait donc mieux pour vous deux que vous passiez à autre chose_, conclut Peter. _Je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse du mal une fois de plus._

Clairement, c'était le grand frère protecteur qui venait de parler. Rihanon ne savait pas quoi faire de ces informations. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle trouvait le roi charmant mais les choses semblaient déjà assez compliquées avec Susan. L'avait-il vraiment oubliée ?

_oooooooooo_

Ils s'étaient désormais tous réunis dans la tente de Caspian. Les jumelles les avaient accompagnés d'office, estimant qu'il était temps pour elles de savoir à quel danger elles s'exposaient. On leur avait trouvé, à elles ainsi qu'aux Pevensie, des vêtements plus appropriés. Ils se faisaient face autour d'une table où était étalée une carte de Narnia. Pour Avalon, il s'agissait simplement d'une nappe avec beaucoup de petites figurines placées dessus mais Peter et Edmund la trouvèrent riche en informations et complimentèrent le roi sur sa stratégie militaire.

-_Même après avoir écrasé Miraz_, déclara Caspian, _certains Narniens étaient toujours défavorables à mon règne. Beaucoup refusent de voir un Telmarin comme moi sur le trône. Une de mes vieilles connaissances, le Seigneur Maredian, a alors pris les devants et rassemblé tous mes réfractaires. Mon père lui-même ne lui faisait pas confiance, j'imagine que j'aurais du m'en méfier plus tôt._

-_Pourquoi les Narniens se rallieraient à un Telmarin ? Je croyais qu'ils ne vous voulaient pas à la tête de Narnia_ _!_ raisonna Susan.

-_Le problème est là_, lui répondit Caspian. _Maredian a promis aux Narniens de libérer la Sorcière Blanche et de lui rendre son trône. Or, comme vous le savez, nous l'avons détruite par le passé. Nous pensons donc qu'il cherche le pouvoir pour lui seul quitte à mentir à tous ses partisans._

-_Nous avons déjà vaincu un Telmarin, nous pouvons le refaire !_ s'exclama Edmund. _Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile de calmer une révolte._

Caspian soupira.

-_Hélas, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Nous ignorons comment, mais il s'est procuré un immense pouvoir. J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas étrangers à l'histoire des Quatre Éléments ? Maredian contrôle désormais l'un d'entre eux, la Terre, et peut mettre en déroute plus d'une vingtaine d'hommes à lui seul._

Rihanon leva la tête brusquement. Voilà donc pourquoi l'hypothèse des magiciens élémentaires semblait si probante à Cornelius. Caspian la remarqua et tourna la tête vers elle.

-_C'est la raison pour laquelle nous pensons qu'Avalon et toi êtes des magiciennes_, lui dit-il en écho à ses pensées. _La prise de pouvoir de Maredian aurait pu provoquer votre arrivée. En revanche nous ne savons pas comment il a acquis cette maîtrise : ce n'est certainement pas un magicien lui-même, puisqu'il est né Telmarin._

-_Une fois de retour au château, je pourrai nous en apprendre plus_, intervint Cornelius. _J'ai plusieurs livres consacrées à la culture élémentaire._

Le roi hocha la tête.

-_Pour le moment_, conclut-il, _nous essayons de le repousser le plus loin possible du château. Son armée bouge beaucoup et nous avons du mal à tracer leur position exacte. Malheureusement pour nous, Maredian est ce qu'on peut appeler un génie : il sait calculer exactement les mouvements de ses adversaires. Le vaincre sera tout sauf aisé._

-_Nous sommes là_, désormais, assura Peter. _Nous ne sommes peut-être plus les rois et reines légitimes de Narnia, mais il est de notre devoir de vous aider._

Les trois autres acquiescèrent fièrement. Ils semblaient tous prêts à mourir dix fois pour défendre ce pays. Avalon les admirait pour cela, car elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir faire la même chose.

-_Merci_, répondit Caspian avec émotion. _Pour le moment, j'imagine que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Il est temps de rentrer au château; Cair Paravel nous attend._


End file.
